This invention relates to mixers and more particularly to a portable mixer adapted to mix materials placed upon a support surface.
It is common practice in the masonry trade to mix mortar (and on occasion other cement or concrete produces) by placing the ingredients on a generally flat mortar board and then, using a trowel, mixing the materials until the desired consistency and quality is obtained. This procedure is time consuming, tiring, and, since water is one of the ingredients of mortar, typically messy. Of course, a standard cement or concrete mixer could be used to mix mortar but such mixers are quite expensive and generally unsuited for mixing small quantities of materials which are typically required for masonry work. Also, if a standard mixer is used, the material must be transferred from the mixer onto mortar boards and this can result in loss and waste of the mortar in splashing from the boards.